1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to open top hopper cars primarily utilized for carrying cargo such as coal and the like and more specifically pertains to a center dump railway car which includes clam shell type closure doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents pertinent to the present invention are:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,516 is cited for its disclosure of a pawl safety latch arrangement for railway car doors, U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,695 is cited for its disclosure of a releasable locking element for the drop bottom door of a railway car, U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,405 is cited for its disclosure of a hopper car door locking arrangement, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,764 is cited for its disclosure of a door actuating assembly for a rapid commodity discharge railway car. The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned patents.